Talk:M'Baku (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
M'Baku, Truly a villain or not? So I recently watched the movie today and after looking at this article, I'm having a bit of some second thoughts. I know the original character from the comics was a villain, but in the movie, I didn't really get that villainous vibe from him. Even from the beginning, he really seemed to just care about having the throne and that was it. He didn't have any ill hatred for the other Wakandan tribes or wanted to start some war like Killmonger. He just ultimately seems to be an honorable warrior with good intentions. ShockwaveDude120 (talk) 00:10, March 23, 2018 (UTC) :I agree. The Wakandan tradition allows for any challenger to fight the king during this waterfall ceremony, and M'Baku being the only one who actually challenges him does not make him a villain. He is not evil and although his views are a little conservative, he is not a villain. An antagonist in the beginning, but ultimately not evil. --Grizzhly (talk) 00:36, March 23, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, and it's not just that he's not evil, but he's simply not a villain period. Even if you were to consider him an anti villain, no one in the film actually looks and treats him as one, they just see him as an honorable tribe warrior. I'm honestly thinking of just having this be deleted and moved to the Heroes Wiki. but then again, I'm sure there's going to be someone out there that says otherwise. So might as well wait till an admin decides to join in the discussion. ShockwaveDude120 (talk) 02:52, March 23, 2018 (UTC) :I agree that he is not a villain. He was an antagonist mostly throughout the film. He has not done anything wicked or evil to be considered a villain. Dual89 Proxima (talk) 03:15, March 23, 2018 (UTC) ::I do not see how he isn't a villain. He tried viciously murdering T'Challa, and while it wasn't illegal or whatever, it was in cold blood. Definitely. Also, "no one treats him as a villain"? Yes they do! Hell, the second time he appears, T'Challa's followers seem near terrified of M'Baku and his tribe. MenInBlak (talk) 07:07, March 23, 2018. :::This "cold-blooded" murder attempt, however, is in accordance with the traditions of the land. Although we might see it as evil or cruel, in-universe it is not and it is part of their culture. And although the group seems terrified, it is because of superstition and, in the end, M'Baku does not hurt than one bit. --Grizzhly (talk) 13:57, March 23, 2018 (UTC) :::I agree with what Grizzhly said. Regardless of how we see it, it's part of their tradition and culture of selecting a ruler. So while we may view it as some cold, vicious murder, they see it as a fair and honorable act. He fought with honor and ultimately accepted T'Challa as the king. You literally could put T'Challa in M'Baku's shoes in that scenario, and he'd still be considered a hero. And the only reason his followers were initially terrified of him was because of how he and his tribe initially presented themselves, when in reality, they're cool people. ShockwaveDude120 (talk) 14:47, March 23, 2018 (UTC)